Love Has No Boundaries!
by Etsuko Emiko Ryou B.H. Himura
Summary: Yugi and Ryou live all alone in the forest for so long. When four kings of two different kingdom take interest in them, they have to decide who is best for them. Nothing helps when lies, kidnappings, magic powers, and a child come into play. Will Yugi and Ryou live happily ever after? Will they be with one or two kings? Or will a much darker being come for them?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Me: Hello everyone! I'm back and here with a new story with -drum roll-

Akiko: Hikari Akiko or Yugi-chan

Me: Hehe and we are making this story for our Yami!

Akiko: Hope you all like it but hope she likes it the most

Me: Hehe our main shippings are Baku and Mobium!

Akiko We do not own Yugioh or the characters

Ely: If we did there would be more shippings and love and games! Now us Hikari's present -dramatic music-

Akiko: Love Has No Boundaries.

 **Chapter 1**

In a little demon village, between the two demon kingdoms, there lived two demons boys. One has long white fluffy hair with emerald eyes and very pale white skin. He has white and black wings and little horns popping from his head. The second one has tri-colored hair with amethyst eyes and peach skin. He has amethyst wings and very little horns popping from his head. The two are the best of friends as they grew up together. But these two little demons are anything but evil. With pure hearts they get made fun of by bigger demons. One day though the two little demons had hidden near a pond as some older boys were picking on them. The boys were hiding behind a thick bush. The on with tri colored one looked at the one with white hair.

"We've been hiding for a little while. Do you think they are gone?"

"I think so. I don't hear them so I guess they left." The white haired teen, name Ryou, says as he pops his head out from the bushes and sees that no one is there. "It's clear."

The teen with tri colored hair, named Yugi, stood up. "I don't understand why they hate us so much."

"I think it's because we refused to kill." Ryou sighs. "I really thought they would leave us alone."

Yugi looked down at his feet with a sad look on his face. "I guess not. I just can't kill. I can't look at someone and purposefully take their life. I don't know how they can. I just wish they would get tired of bullying us." Yugi sighed. "Well come on. Let's get home before dark. They always prey on us more at night." Yugi gently grabbed Ryou by the arm and pulled him to their make shift home.

"Yeah." Ryou follows as he smiles sadly. "It's bad enough that they bully us. Well at least they don't know where are home is."

"Yeah. Can you imagine if they did? We would really be in for it." Yugi didn't know what to do. He couldn't go on much longer like this. They were barely making it.

"Don't worry no one can ever find us. They would have to be super smart to figure it out. Lucky for us that they aren't that bright." Ryou giggles a bit.

Yugi giggles at that. "Yeah I guess you're right. I just wish I could do more for us. I mean I'm the smaller one of us. I only slow you down."

Ryou looks at Yugi with shock and hugs him. "Don't ever say that! Yugi you're the reason we found this home! You're my best friend and your a really good gather. If it wasn't for you we would be dead."

"I wish I could have gotten you a better home. You deserve it." Yugi decided to change the subject. "So what do you want for dinner? I can get some berries or something."

"Some berries will be fine." Ryou smiles and hugs Yugi tight. "Remember you are doing the best you can."

Yugi hugged Ryou back. "Ok I will. I will be back in a bit. Please stay here until I get back."

"Alright be safe Yugi." Ryou waves as he smiles.

Yugi waves back "I will. Bye"

Ryou waves as he sits inside their home.

Yugi was half way through collecting the berries when he got a bad feeling in the pit of the his stomach. He felt as if someone was watching him. He turned around but didn't see any one. He went a bit longer but felt the eyes again. This time he started to make his way home. He would be fine if he just got to Ryou. Crimson eyes follow the small figure as he starts to approach Yugi.

Yugi felt as if he were be followed so he picked up his pace. The Crimson eyes continue to follow and gets even closer to Yugi. Soon Yugi couldnt keep his pace. He knew someone was following him. _I can't lead them back to Ryou._

The Crimson eyes appear in front of Yugi as he is two heads taller than him.

"W-who are you?"

Crimson eyes comes out of the shadows to show tan skin and tri-colored hair. He wears high-class clothing but a bit looks dirty. He has huge Crimson black wings and large horns.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He says with a deep voice

Yugi was amazed at the sight of the demon in front of him. He was gorgeous with his piercing red eyes and smooth tan skin. Yugi shook the thought from his head. What was he thinking? This man was following him. He could be in danger right now.

"W-what do you w-want?"

"I'm kind of lost. I'm looking for the kingdom in the east. Do you know where it is?" He asks as he comes closer to Yugi.

"N-no. But..."

"But what?" He asks with a commanding voice.

Yugi jumped at the sound of his voice. "B-but m-my friend might." Yugi looked down at his feet. What was he thinking now he has to lead him to Ryou.

"There's someone else with you?" He asks as he looks around trying to find this new person.

"Well n-no. He's b-back um..."

"Well I'm sure you friend will understand if you're a bit late." He says

"Oh please I can't be. He's home all by himself and if someone finds him. Well I could never forgive myself..." He looked down. "Please, um sir, he's not safe by himself!"

"Oh why not?" He asks with worry.

"I'm sorry. We shouldn't be talking about this. I just need to get to him." Yugi tried to walk past the man.

The Crimson eyes man grabs his wrist. "You don't know me, do you?"

"N-no. Should I?" Yugi tried to pull his wrist away.

The crimson eye man widen his eyes. "Hmm I guess you really don't go to the kingdoms often."

"Um no. We can't. Look I'd somewhat like to talk but Ryou has been home all this time by himself and he is in danger on his own." He pulled his wrist away from the man's hand. "Please don't follow me."

The Crimson eyes man looks at him confused

"Look. All you need to know is Ryou is my best friend and I will not turn my back on him. I need to get home now. Of course I hope you don't follow but it's not as if I can stop you. I just hope you aren't like the others." Yugi started to walk towards his home. Towards Ryou.

"Others?" Crimson eyes were about to follow once Yugi went in deep but he stopped when he heard a noise behind him.

A man with tan skin and white hair came out of the shadows. He had a scar on his right eye. "Well hello there."

"Hey." Crimson eyes say as he looks at him.

"Well what is a demon of your status doing way put here?"

"Hmm I lost my horse." He says. "And what is a demon of your status doing in here." He smirks.

"Well to be honest I was following a young demon."

"Hmm the little one that walked that direction." He says as he points to the darker side to where Yugi went.

"No but he was with the one i was following. The one i was following was a bit taller than him and had white hair."

"Hmm that must be the one he called Ryou." He chuckles a bit.

"Ah so that's his name. Well shall we follow him to see where he is going?" Akefia said walking towards where Yugi had walked off.

"Let's Akefia." Atem smirks as he follows the white haired man.

When Yugi got home, before he went in, he looked behind him. He couldn't see anyone so he assumed the man with the crimson eyes didn't follow him. He went in to find it empty. "Ryou?" he called out. "Ryou! Ryou where are you!?" he chucked the berries aside and started to run through trying to find his best friend.

"Yugi what's wrong?" Ryou asks as he comes out from the deeper side of their home. "Are you okay?"

Yugi ran and hugged Ryou into a tight hug. "Of thank goodness you're alright! Im sorry. Im so sorry. I almost lead him hear and when i couldn't find you i freaked and thought he had gotten to you." Yugi felt tears come down his face.

"Hey hey shhh don't cry." Ryou hugs him back as he rubs his back to sooth him. "Who are you talking about though? Is something wrong?"

Yugi looked at Ryou. "W-well i may have run into someone. While making my way home."

"Huh? Really? Who?" Ryou asks looking a bit worried.

"I, well, i didn't get his name. I was too worried about getting back to you." Yugi said turning to pick up the berries he had thrown. "I'm sorry Ryou. I may have lead him here."

"It's okay Yugi. You were just worried. I'll check outside and if someone's there I'll lead them away." Ryou says softly.

"Are you sure? Maybe its best if we just stay inside. I mean it might be safer." Yugi said

"Hmm maybe your right." He says sheepishly.

"M-maybe he didn't follow me." Yugi said hopeful.

"Yeah let's just eat. The berries look good."

Akefia had followed the young demon to what looked like a shack barely standing. "Are we sure this is where he was going? Wait is this where they live!?"

"What the hell? No one could live here. Right?" Atem looks shocked looking at the run down home.

"Maybe they just don't have enough resources or money. We should really find out. What are the chances they will let us in?" Akefia said nodding at the shack.

"I'm sure they won't." Atem says as he walks up to the shack and knocks at the door

Yugi and Ryou had just finished picking up the berries when there was a knock on the door. Yugi and Ryou jumped. Yugi looked at Ryou with pure fear in his eyes. "He did follow. Oh no i put us in danger. What do we do?"

"Shh don't speak maybe they'll leave." Ryou whispers as he hugs Yugi.

Akefia and Atem waited for a few moments and when they didn't get an answer, he tried to knock again. After another few moments without an answer he turned to Atem "I don't think they are going to answer. Should we walk in?"

Atem nods and pushes the door a bit. "Anyone home?"

Yugi looked to Ryou with wide eyes. They hadn't seen them yet. He mouthed to Ryou "What do we do?"

"Just stay quiet." He mouths back as he takes out a dagger quietly.

Yugi nodded. He put his hand over his mouth so they wouldn't hear his breathing.

Atem looks around a bit. "What a poor home. How can anyone live here?" Atem says

Akefia shook his head "I do not know." He noticed movement coming from the darker and further part of the shack. "What was that?"

"Hmm." Atem walks closer as Ryou looks at Yugi making sure he wouldn't say anything.

"I know your here." Atem says.

Yugi's eyes widened. He looked at Ryou wondering what to do. He mouthed "Should we get up?"

"I'll distract them you go hide somewhere better." Ryou mouthed.

Yugi slowly nodded and crawled into what was supposed to be a type of bedroom for them. He really hoped Ryou would be ok.

Atem looks at Akefia to tell him to make sure they didn't run.

"We won't hurt you." Atem says.

"G-go away. W-we don't have anything to give you." Ryou stutters as he has the dagger hidden.

"Now just relax. We aren't going to hurt you guys. And we don't want anything. Besides to talk." Akefia said blocking the door slowly.

"W-what do you want?" Ryou asks.

"Were is your friend? The one with the spiked tri colored hair?" Akefia asked.

"N-no one is here but me. Now please leave." Ryou says.

"Well that's a lie we saw him come here." Atem says.

Yugi couldn't help but over hear what was being said. The walls being so thin. He hid under one of the beds hoping because he is so small they wouldn't notice him. "I can't believe Ryou is covering for me. Even after I was the one who put us in danger." he whispered.

"I'm sorry you must have this house confused by the one all the way down the river. A tri-headed child lives there." Ryou says. He rather lead them far away as possible and down the river is really far.

"Really? So you live here all alone?" Akefia asked.

"Y-yes and I would appreciate it if you leave. I-I don't like strangers in my home." Ryou stutters out.

Akefia looked at Atem. "What do you think? Is it true?"

"Nope." Atem smirks. "It was a good try though. I saw him go in that room."

Ryou's eyes widen in fear.

Yugi's widened. "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Please dont find me." Yugi couched further under the bed.

"Y-your wrong there's no one here but me." Ryou tries not to stutter be he couldn't help it he was scared. He griped the dagger tight. 'If things go bad I have to use this. I need to protect Yugi.' Ryou thinks.

Akefia looked at him as if observing him. "What is it you are hidding?"

"Nothing now please leave. You don't know me so please just leave." Ryou shakes a bit.

"I do not think so. You are hiding something boy. And we are not leaving."

"I am not. Look I don't know who you are or what you want but you two need to leave." Ryou says a bit angrily

Yugi had heard enough he needed to back up Ryou. He came from under the bed and slowly walked back out and stood behind Ryou.

"Yugi? I thought I said hide." Ryou whispers.

Yugi shook his head. "I can't let you face them on your own. I won't turn my back on you. It's my fault they are here. I put you in danger and I'm sorry but i can't let you try to hide me while you could get hurt." he stepped in front of Ryou. "If you want to get to him you will go through me." He said surprisingly confidently.

"We aren't here to hurt you two." Atem says as Ryou looks at Yugi with wide eyes. He felt thankful to Yugi that he would do this for him.

"Th-then what are here for?" Yugi asked not believing him.

Atem looks at Akefia to motion him to get close.

Akefia inches closer to them. "Look we just want to know why you two are living here. Do you not want to have a real house?" he asked twntatively

"It's not your business what we do. Look we didn't do a thing to you so please leave." Ryou says more confidently.

"What are your names?" Akefia asked.

"It's common curtesy to introduce one self before asking the others name." Ryou says.

Akefia thought for a moment "Alright i am Akefia. And this is Atem. Now what are your names?" Akefia said.

"My name is Amane and this is Heba." Ryou lies as he holds Yugi's hand.

"Hm. Nice names." he looked at Atem wondering what they should do.

"Well Amane Heba explain why your living here all alone." Atem says

"Please. We don't want to get into this. We have enough things to worry about without you two being nosey. Please just go. We won't ask again." Yugi said.

"Oh why don't you make us?" Atem smirks.

"That can be arranged." Yugi grabbed the dagger away from Ryou. "Don't make me use this. I hate this thing but i will use it if Ryou is in danger. Now. Get. Out." Yugi said holding up the dagger.

"Yugi." Ryou says looking at Yugi with worry.

"Hmm now I knew you where lying about your names." Atem smirks. "Well what do you say Akefia?"

Akefia smirks. "I think we should get that dagger away from Yugi before he tries anything he'll regret."

"Good idea. Now hand over the dagger Yugi. Before you get hurt." Atem starts to walk up to the two.

Yugi took a step back. "N-no. J-just leave." he turned back to Ryou. 'I can't protect him.' "Ryou run. I'll hold them off. Get out. Please just run and don't look back."

"I'm not leaving you Yugi." Ryou take out another dagger. "We're in this together." He smiles brightly at Yugi.

Yugi smiled back and nodded. He turned back to Akefia and Atem. He noticed Atem was gone. His eyes widened. "Where did Atem go?" he asked.

"Right here." Atem grabs Yugi's hands tightly making him let go of the dagger.

"Yugi!" Ryou aims to cut Atem.

Yugi yelped in pain. Akefia came up and grabbed Ryou before he could cut Atem. "Now now. Don't go swinging those around someone could get hurt."

Yugi tried to get away from Atem to help Ryou. "Please just let us go. Let him go." Yugi begged.

"Yugi! Stop your hurting him! Let him go!" Ryou turns the dagger and manages to cut Akefia on his shoulder a bit.

"We are not letting you two go." Atem says as he grabs the dagger from the floor.

Akefia hissed at the slight pain. "Look what you did. Didn't i worn you that someone would get hurt?" he sneered. He grabbed the dagger from Ryou. "Now why don't you two explain everything?"

"H-hey give that back!" Ryou tries to get back the dagger.

"Ah ah ah." akefia shook a finger in front of Ryou. "I don't think so. Now this is the last time I'm going to ask. Why don't you two explain to us why you are living in a shack?"

"Why do you care? You don't even know us." Ryou says as he jumps to grab his dagger.

"Because we don't like to see two of or subjects living like this!" Akefia shouted without thinking it through. He stopped shocked at what he had just revealed. Yugi's eyes widened. "Y-your what?" he stuttered.

"Nice going Akefia." Atem sighs.

"Subjects?" Ryou looks at them confused but then his eyes widen. "Y-you two are from the palace aren't you. The one from the west." Ryou stutters.

"N-no. You can't be. We can't have just attacked the..the..." Yugi trailed off.

"Oh Ra we did. P-please don't punish us. We didn't know who you were." Ryou says as he bows at them.

"There's no need for that." Atem says as he lets go Yugi. "You won't get in trouble."

Yugi bowed. "We are truely sorry." he stood back up. "What are you two doing way out here?"

"We might have gotten lost. We just need some directions. I truly didn't mean to frighten you Yugi." Atem says

"Oh its alright. Um where are you heading?" Yugi asked. "Oh would you like to sit um somewhere?" he asked.

"I think you two need more sitting than us." Atem smiles at Yugi.

"Oh no we insist please sit." Ryou says.

"Ryou is right. We are alright." Yugi said leading them to the seats they have. "So were is it you are heading?"

Atem motions Akefia to sit as he sits down as well. "Well we are heading back to the kingdom."

"Im very sorry. I do not know the way. Do you Ryou?" Yugi asked.

"No but the village down by the river should know." Ryou says.

Yugi tensed at that. "Ryou we can't."

"We won't go Yugi." Ryou assures him.

"And why not?" Atem asks.

Yugi sighed "Ryou we have to tell them."

"Do we have to?" Ryou asks.

"I don't think we have choice."

"Your right you don't now inform us." Atem says with authority.

"We get bullied."

"What?!" Atem and Akefia are shocked.

"All the guys pick on us because we're weaker and refuse to kill." Ryou mutters.

Yugi sighed. "Look its fine can handle our selves."

"Well clearly that's an understatement as we just beat you guys with no strength." Atem says.

"We aren't strong but we are clever. And we have a strong sence to protect each other."

"This is not acceptable. We will have a talk with those villagers." Atem says

"No!" Yugi shouted. They all jumped, shocked. He sighed. "Look we get enough of trouble. We don't need more. Can you imagine what they would do if they found out we had something to do with you guys talking to them?"

"Even now it's dangerous to talk to you. Some people may get wrong ideas or think we know you like friends. They might beat us up more." Ryou explains.

Akefia sighed. "Atem we have to do something. We can't let this go on."

"Your right. Come you two. We leave for the castle. We will not let you two be bullied by these people. And once your safe there we will have a word with the villagers." Atem says.

Yugi looked at Ryou then back at Atem. "Do we have a choice?"

"No." Atem says.

"I'm sorry but we have to refuse." Ryou says.

"Excuse me?" Akefia laughed out as if they were joking. "Surely you're jesting."

"I am not. I'm thank you for asking but we have to refuse." Ryou says. "we are better off here."

"Ryou is right. We would not fit in at the palace any better than we do here. There...there's something else..."

"And what is it?" Atem asks.

"We...we...WE HAVE PURE HEARTS!" Yugi blurted out. He looked at his hands.

Atem and Akefia look at each other and start to laugh.

Yugi and Ryou looked at each in confusion. Yugi was the first to speak up. "W-what's so funny?"

"No demon no matter how nice can have a pure heart." Atem laughs.

"Um well..." Yugi started. He looked towards Ryou looking for some help.

Ryou shows his wings to show his pure white wings with some black. "Only those with pure hearts have white wings." He says.

Yugi followed his lead and unfurled his own. He looked down. He was afraid to see the looks on their faces.

Atem looked shocked. He heard from his father before that there are rare types of demons that have pure hearts. But those demons shouldn't exist in their kingdom. It should be impossible

"This can't be. You can't exsist" Akefia said.

"Well we do. I was abandon by my father when my mother and little sister died." Ryou says.

"And was left with no one when the last of my family, my grandfather, died. We have looked after eachother since then. We are like brother. Though Ryou is a bit older than I am." Yugi said. "W-what you going to do?"

"Well you need protection. Your a rare species" Atem says

"S-so you don't see us as a threat? I mean we are pure hearted demons." Yugi said nervously. He hoped him and Ryou aren't in more danger.

"You a threat? Ha don't be ridicules. Who ever said pure hearted demons were a threat?" Atem asks with a gentle smile.

"W-well some of the guys said we were." Yugi said. Akefia laughed a bit. "No young man. There is no threat about you two. Yes you two are different but not all different things are bad. Now we must leave. Can you two at least get out of this forest?"

"Y-yes b-it how about we catch up. We need to pack some things." Ryou says.

"How about this Yugi you show Atem where to go and i will help Ryou here with the packing. That a deal?" Akefia asked. "Don't you trust us to come?" Yugi asked. "Of course we do its just if we go ahead we can get lost even more. You live is very secluded area."

"All you have to do is walk straight and you'll see the river. Once you do go down and the road will appear." Ryou gives directions.

Akefia looked at Atem then back at Ryou and Yugi. "Fine but you dont come in ten minutes we're coming back for you." Yugi laughed. "You trust us huh?"

"Just a little." Atem chuckles.

"Alright well we'll catch up." Ryou says

Akefia nodded to Atem and they got up and started to leave. After they were gone Yugi turned to Ryou "Are we really doing this? I mean it seems nice, to think of a place where we are actually safe. Is it really possible?" Yugi had nothing but hope in his eyes.

"There might but...if you want to go go. I can't it's to scary." Ryou shivers.

"Ryou i can't go without you. If you stay then i stay. But we can't stay here they will get us." Yugi said.

"I have a spell that can hide us." Ryou says.

"Ok. I feel bad that we are tricking them." Yugi said looking down.

"I do too but it's the only way to be safe." Ryou hugs Yugi. "Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"Its wouldn't be home with out you." Yugi said hugging him back. "Now how what do you need me to do?"

"I need some herbs and berries." He says as he takes out a book.

"Ok just tell me which ones and I'll get them."

"The red ones and spikey leaves please." He says as he gets some berries.

"Ok i know exactly where they are. Ill be right back." Yugi said running out of the house.

"Hurry Yugi." Ryou whispers to himself.

Yugi had grabbed as many herbs as he could and started to head back to Ryou.

Suddenly a very pale hand grabs Yugi.

"Wha..." a hand covered his mouth. His hearted to race. 'oh no.'

"Shhh we won't kill you, unless you don't answer our question." A chilling voice says.

Chills went down Yugi's back but he nodded.

The man nods his head to inform his partner to remove his hand from Yugi. The one who nodded is very pale and had red-brown eyes. He has black wings and huge horns.

The other is pale with violet-crimson eyes with black wings and large horns.

"Now where are the two royals?" He asks in a low threatening voice

"I don't know who you're talking about." Yugi lied.

"Now now." He tightens his grip on Yugi. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to your friend if you lie to us again."

Yugi's eyes widened. "No. Please leave him alone! Please just leave us alone."

"Then tell us where they are." He chuckles darkly.

"They left."

"To?"

"The village."

"Alright now close your eyes and count to ten. If you open them before you finish ten your friend will die."

Yugi did as he was told. He hoped they left soon. He needed to get to Ryou.

The two smirk and leave.

When Yugi counted to ten then opened his eyes. The two men were gone. He ran hone and ran inside. "Ryou! Where are you!?"

"I'm here." Ryou says as he walks to Yugi covered in red.

Yugi gasped and ran to him "Oh my Ra. Are you ok!? What did they do to you!?"

"Hmm oh don't worry this is berry juice." Ryou giggles.

"Oh. Listen Ryou we are in danger."

"We are?" Ryou looks at them confused.

"Two men came up to me and grabbed me while i was getting the herbs."

"Are you okay?" Ryou looks over him in worry. "Did they hurt you! What did they want?"

"I'm fine. They were looking for..." he looked out any holes in the shack. The whispered "Atem and Akefia" he then spoke normally again. "I tried to lie but one of them grabbed me tightly. He told me i-if i don't tell the truth. So i told them they went to the village. Then when i finally got back here after they let me go and i found you covered in red i freaked. I-i thought they hurt you."

"I see. Then this spell must be done soon. We can't have them find us." Ryou says. "I'm fine don't worry I will never leave you." He smiles.

Yugi nodded to Ryou. "So how do we do this spell?"

"Well that's why I'm covered in berry juice. Now I need the herbs please." Ryou says.

Yugi remember he had the herbs in his hand and gave them to Ryou. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Ryou smiles as he holds him in his palms and starts to chant.

Yugi just watched as Ryou did the chant. He hoped it got done soin Atem and Akefia would be back at any moment. Either them or the two men.

Ryou glows a bit and the herbs and berry juice disappear. "We are now hidden. If they even get near our home they will go around or back as they will get lost. Only you and me can come here." He says softly.

Yugi nodded. "Thank you Ryou. So does this mean we need more berries for dinner?"

"Yeah sorry about that Yugi." Ryou smiles sheepishly. "But I'll do it this time. The last two time you went they attacked you."

"Please be careful. I don't like bow "popular" we have become. And if you see either Atem and Akefia or two strange men come right home." Yugi put air quotes around popular.

"I will." Ryou giggles and hugs Yugi. "Start dinner okay."

Yugi sighed and hugged him back. "Ok." He gave him a squeeze and then walked towards their "kitchen".

Ryou smiles and walks out of their home. He walks to where the berries are.

The pale man and his partner had gone to the village looking for the royals. "Look all I'm saying is i don't believe that boy told us the truth." The one with tri colored hair said.

"Hmm I think they are here." The tri-haired one says.

Akefia and Atem are a bit ahead of them.

"Where are they?" Atem taps his foot.

"I'm not sure. I think they gave us the slip. We need to go back. With them being...you know they are in real danger." Akefia said.

"I know they are. Come one lets go back." Atem says.

They turned to find they were being followed. Akefia leaned a bit towards Atem. "Do you see what I see?"

"Yeah. Let's lead them to the river and confront them." Atem whispers.

Akefia nodded "Agreed." They started to make their way towards the river. "What do you think they want?"

"Not sure but they look familiar." Atem says.

Akefia nodded. "Let's just keep them away from Ryou and Yugi. But wait does anyone know you were here?"

"Nope." Atem chuckles. "It's fine though."

They arrived at the river and paused waiting for their followers to catch up.

The pale ones stop just a few step away from them.

"So your here alone without your guards." The one with white hair says.

Akefia looked him up and down. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Ahh yes we've never been introduced. I am King Bakura." Bakura smirks.

"King?" Akefia asked. "What do you mean king?"

"I am King from the land Zorc. The kingdom east from that village. You two are Akefia and King Atem." Bakura smirks.

Akefia looked towards Atem then back at Bakura. "What is it you want?" this time the other spoke up. "We just want to talk."

"Oh? And then why didn't you just request a conference instead of stalking us?" Atem ask but he didn't let his guard down. "And what is your name?" He asks the other tri-haired guy.

"I am King Yami. I am also from the east." Yami said.

"And the reason we didn't do that is because we didn't feel like it." Bakura smirks.

Akefia narrowed his eyes at them. "I don't like this. I don't like you. And look if there isn't anything you really need that is life or death we have someone to see."

"Oh perhaps they're the little shrimp and fluff ball." Bakura smirks.

"Not your problem." Atem glares at them.

Akefia looked at him surprised. "Wait a second how do you know them?"

"That's for us to know and you to figure out." Bakura smirks with an evil grin

"If you put one hand on either of them we will not hesitate to put you in your place." Akefia growled out. "Do you understand me?"

"Oh and what will you do about it? What makes them so special?" Bakura chuckles

"That is none of your concern." Akefia snapped. Yami smirked "Hm. I'd love to find out why these two runts are so near and dear to these two kings. What do you think Bakura?" Yami sneered.

"Of course! Well I think those two are their lovers. Hmm is that why you rejected the princess's of Peach? Hmm I think we should invests get Yami." Bakura grins.

"Don't you are get near them." Atem growls at them show his large Crimson wings.

Yami stood straight with a look on his face that clearly dared him to bring it on. "What are going to do tough guy?"

"This." Atem attacks Yami and grabs him by the neck and pushes him up against a tree.

"Atem! Put him down! I understand how you feel but you cannot do this! It will start a war!" Akefia shouted trying to pull him off Yami. Yami was staring Atem in the eyes. "Listen to him." he choked out.

"He's right you know." Bakura chuckles.

"This is a warning. Don't get near them." Atem lets Yami go making him fall as Atem was holding him a bit up by his neck.

Yami coughed holding his neck. "Well...you...may want...to check...on them." Akefia looked at him

"Why is that?" he snapped.

"Because when we um ran into the smaller one he was collecting some plants." Yami said after finally catching his breath back.

"Plants?" Atem questions.

"Herbs to be exact. He seemed really anxious to get back to his friend. Maybe he's hurt." Bakura smirks.

"Akefia lets go." Atem motions him.

Akefia nodded and they ran off in the direction of the shack. Back at the shack Yugi and Ryou were sitting down eating dinner. "Thank you Ryou." Yugi said.

"Your welcome Yugi." Ryou smiles as he eats.

Akefia and Atem came to where the shack is. Or at least where the shack was supposed to be. "Um Atem? Where is it?" he asked confused.

"It's suppose to be here? It could have disappeared?!" Atem looks around. "Did we take a wrong turn?"

Akefia shook his head. "I do not believe so. Could Yami and Bakura have done something to it? Or...wait I think I understand."

"No they couldn't. Wait what?" Atem looks at Akefia confused.

"Well think about it. When we left they were in perfect health then all of a sudden they need herbs? Uh uh. I think there is something else going on. Like a spell to hide the shack. It explains why we suddenly can't find it."

"Hmm that would make sense. Well if it's a spell then this should be easy." Atem mutters a few words and a huge gust of wind heads to the shack and breaks their hidden spell.

"Exactly as I thought. Come on we need to have a discussion with them about not only trying to hide from us but Yugi "running" into Yami and Bakura." Akefia said walking towards the front door.

Atem nods as he follows suit and then breaks down the door. "They won't need it anymore."

Ryou and Yugi look shocked and scared wen they heard the door break.

"Oh no." Ryou shakes.

"R-Ryou? D-do you think that's Atem and Akefia or those other men?" Yugi asked getting up to stand by Ryou.

"You two have a lot to explain." Atem growls.

"I think it's Atem and Akefia." Ryou says as he takes out his dagger.

"Ryou you can't. Remember who they are." Yugi said grabbing Ryou's hand. "Please i don't want you to do something that will cause them to hurt you." Yugi begged.

"They're going to try and take us away. I-I don't want them too. I don't want them to hurt you." Tears fall off Ryou's eyes as he holds the dagger tightly.

"I won't let that happen. Ryou please put it down. Please." Yugi said hugging him. Atem and Akefia walked in. "Did you hear him?! We have lot to...Ryou what are you doing with that dagger?" Akefia asked in a crealy angry voice.

"I-I umm nothing." Ryou shakes as he hides the dagger in his back.

"Hand over all your weapons you two." Atem says with anger.

Yugi looked at him. He felt chills go down his back. "P-please it's not like that. H-he's just scared." Yugi said stepping infront of Ryou.

"We can't have you two getting in panic mode though and if you have weapons on you someone might get hurt. Remember? It's just for your safety." Atem says softly as he gets close to them.

Yugi took a step back pushing Ryou back as well. "I understand that, but Ryou thinks you guys are going to hurt me. The way he sees it is I've been attacked twice now. He just wants to keep me safe." Yugi said.

"We won't hurt you I promise. Kings honor." Atem takes Yugi's hand and kisses it gently.

"Again I know this. Just let me talk to Ryou. Try to get some sense into him." He turned to Ryou. "Ryou give me the dagger." he said gently.

"Th-they want to take you away I-i don't want that." Ryou shakes. When he gets really panicked or emotional he turn into a child and you have to speak really calmly with him or he'll lash out by accident.

"No Ryou. They won't take me. I promise. How about we go outside and we sit down and relax. Then when you are feeling better we can talk. Does that sound good?" Yugi asked.

Ryou looks at Yugi and nods as he gives him the dagger slowly.

Yugi took the dagger and put it gently onto the table. "Come on Ryou. Let's go pick some flowers. We can make an arrangement for the living room." he took Ryou's hand and lead him outside. He looked behind him to see Atem and Akefia take the dagger and hide it.

"Flowers." Ryou smiles at the word.

"Well then that was umm." Atem tries to look for the right word.

Yugi gave him a look that clearly said to shut up. He then turned back to Ryou. "Look Ry there are some red and blue ones. We can get as many as you like."

"Here's a yellow one for you!" Ryou picks at the yellow and puts it on Yugi's hair. He giggles and starts to collect flowers of all colors.

Yugi smiles at Ryou softly and thanks him. He then turns to the kings and motions for them to sit down. He soon follows after them. "Look when gets into this state the only thing that can happen is we only talk about happy things. Speak gently and calmly. Show him that not everything out there will hurt him or me. The problem is that we both have been on our own for so long with no one to depend on but each other that it has effected him. Being bullied the way we are does not help. I just give him calming things to do and i found that it helps him. Just please stay calm and quiet and he will be fine." Yugi said he then turned back to Ryou. "Oh Ry those are so pretty."

"Yeah like a rainbow." Ryou smiles as he continues to collect them.

Atem really didn't know what to say. He's never really encountered someone like this but Yugi had been so kind to tell them how to be around when the young white haired teen was like this.

Akefia looked towards Yugi. "So how often do you have to do this?"

Yugi looked down at his hands.

He sighed "Far too often." Yugi realized he had put a sad look on so he perked up. "But I will always be there to do it. I will never turn my back on him. How are you feeling Ry?"

Ryou smiles until his face turns blank and the he shakes his head. "Huh? Why are we outside?"

"Don't tell me he forget things." Atem mutter so only Akefia could hear.

Yugi gave Atem a stern look. "Ryou can you sit down with us? We need to have a talk." he said patting the spot next to him.

Ryou looks at them shyly but does as Yugi says and sits next to him.

"Look Ryou you've had another episode. Its ok. Look as you know we've been in danger a couple times now. And i don't want to see you get hurt. We need to consider moving with the kings." Yugi said.

Ryou looks at them and then at Yugi. "M-maybe your right." Ryou bows to the Kings. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's fine don't worry about it. I would probably be the same if I had been through everything you two have gone through." Atem smiles. "Don't worry, we'll protect you."

Akefia had something else on his mind though. "Yugi, inside you mentioned that he thought you had been attacked twice now. I assume the first time was Atem. What was the second?" he asked.

"It was two mysterious men right Yugi." Ryou says as he looks at Yugi.

"Yugi. Did they happen to look a bit like us?" Atem asks.

Yugi nodded. "They grabbed me. The one with hair like yours grabbed me. The one with hair like yours, Akefia, covered my mouth so I couldn't yell for help. They asked me where you were and I attempted to lie but when I did the man with tri colored hair tightened his grip, hurting me. He said if I lie again they would hurt Ryou. Im sorry. Im so sorry. I-I told them where you went." Yugi said.

"Oh Yugi." Ryou hugs him.

"It's alright Yugi. There's no need to apologize. We know who they are and I can assure you they will no bother you again." Atem says as if that was the law.

Akefia nodded in agreement. "Now onto the last matter. Why did you boys put a concealment spell on your house? Why did you try hiding from us?"

Yugi looked at Ryou. "Do you feel comfortable enough to tell him?" Yugi asked placing a hand on his arm.

"I-i didn't want to go. I know you guys are kings and all but we don't know you. How can we trust a complete stranger even if you are king." Ryou says softly as he holds Yugi.

"Ryou please calm down. You don't want another episode. I just want you to be safe. I know these two will keep us safe. I don't know how i know, I just do. Besides have I ever let anything happen to you?"

"N-no you haven't. I trust your word Yugi." Ryou says softly as he takes deep breaths.

"Ok its settled then. We will help you pack then we ALL will head to the village and get to the palace. Is that clear? " Akefia said sounding as if he meant business.

Yugi nodded. "Can we just finish dinner?"

"Of course go on and finish your dinner." Atem says as he stands up and helps them up.

After the two finish eating Atem and Akefia help the two pack their stuff. Once they were finished they stand outside the now empty shack.

Yugi put an arm around Ryou."We are really doing this." he paused "I know you are scared Ryou but I promise no matter what happens. No matter who tries anything. I will always be there for you. And i know you will always be there for me." Yugi hugged him

"I'll always protect you Yugi. I promise." Ryou hugs back as some happy tears fall. "No matter what."

They turned and look at Atem and Akefia who were waiting patiently. "Ok. We're ready to go."

"Then let's go." Atem says as they start to walk to the village so they can find the road to lead back to the castle. They never felt the presence of two others who were watching the entire thing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Akiko: Hey everyone. It's Akiko and Ely! I edited this chapter so I get to do the author's note. Haha. We hope you guys like the next chapter! R & R! Well I'm sure Ely has something to say so I'm gonna do the disclaimer and hand it over to her.

Ely: Yes I am! Like she said this is the next chapter so I hope you'll all enjoy this! See you all later!

Akiko: We don't own Yugioh or the characters.

* * *

Chapter 2

Yugi and Ryou couldn't help but stare at the castle. "Is something wrong?" Akefia asked smirking.

"I-it's so big." Ryou says he amazement as he continues to look.

"Well it's a castle so it's supposed to be big." Atem chuckles.

"Well yeah. But this. This is HUGE! How many rooms are there?" Yugi asked amazing. Akefia laughed a bit.

"Enough." he answered.

"Enough?! Its looks like the entire village can live here! And still have enough land to farm!" Ryou says in amazement.

Atem chuckles at the two excitement. He could wait to see their reaction once they're inside.

"S-so can we go in?" Yugi asked. He couldn't wait to see where he and Ryou were going to stay.

"Of course. This is now your home." Atem smiles at them as he leads them inside.

The inside was even more glamorous than the outside. It was huge! "Wow." Yugi whispered. "I would get lost in a heartbeat. Ryou we are now putting the buddy system in effect."

"Yes we are." Ryou holds Yugi. "I take back my statement from earlier this can fit the entire kingdom!" He says as his eyes look at everything.

Akefia laughed "Would you like to go see your rooms?" Yugi looked at him with disbelief then he realized what he said and shook his head. "Oh no, not rooms. Room. We will share a room." He said.

"Wouldn't you like your own room after sharing one for so long?" he asked confused. Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Of course not! How could you even think that!? We have been together our entire lives! I would feel much better with Ryou close to me. I-it'll be easier on us."

"I am not separating from Yugi. Nope, never!" Ryou hugs Yugi tightly.

"Okay okay, we will show you two to your room." Atem smiles. "We won't separate you I promise."

Yugi sighed in relief. "It's not that we don't appreciate that you wanted to give us separate rooms, because we do. It's just too much at once." He said. "And I promise we won't be a burden. You won't even know we're here."

"We understand. Now you two will never be a burden. If you need anything all you need to do is ask. As long as you live here you get anything you want." Atem says

Yugi nodded. "Can we see our room now? I'm a little tired. It's been a long day." Yugi said slightly leaning on Ryou.

"Of course." Atem picks up Yugi as Akefia picks up Ryou.

"W-what are you doing?!" Ryou blushes as he stutters.

"Since you two are tired we are carrying you to your room." Atem says as they start to walk them to their room.

"W-we can walk on our own." Yugi said. He started to squirm only to have Atem hold him tighter. He started to pout. "Ryou I'm stuck."

"I am too." Ryou pouts cutely as he crosses his arms.

Akefia laughed "Why don't you just enjoy the ride? By the way, that's a very cute look for you Ryou."

Ryou looks at Akefia and blushes as he looks away. "I-it is not."

"I love that color on you, as well." Akefia said seductively. Yugi just shook his head. He was thankful Atem wasn't this way towards him. "Akefia can you please not make my friend uncomfortable?" he asked in a tone that clearly told him to stop

"Akefia you can get to know Ryou more later they need their rest." Atem chuckles as a maid opens the door to Yugi and Ryou's room.

"Wow! This is so big! This can fit the entire river!" Ryou says as he looks amazing as he forgot all about Akefia holding and flirting with him.

"Oh. My. Ra. What are we supposed to do with all this space!?" Yugi asked. They didn't have a ton of stuff.

"Don't worry you'll have many things in due time for now you two rest." Atem puts Yugi down softly on the bed.

"Ok." Yugi said softly yawning. Akefia put Ryou down next to Yugi.

"Get some rest and don't worry you two are safe here." Akefia said as Yugi couldn't help but start to doze off.

"Thank you both." Ryou yawns cutely as he dozes off.

"They're so cute." Atem chuckles see the two rest like angels.

"How long do you think it's been since they've been safe enough to actually rest like this?" Akefia asked sadly.

"Far too long. From the looks of it they'll probably even sleep in." Atem brushes some hairs off of Yugi's face.

Akefia sighed "This is not how our subjects should feel." he shook his head. "This is bad."

"We need to have a talk with those villagers too. No one should treat another badly just because they're pure." Atem sighs.

"It doesn't help that they've been on their own almost their entire lives." Akefia sighed. "Well we aren't going to get much done if we don't get some sleep ourselves. Come Atem let's let them sleep." he said starting to walk out

"Good night Yugi and Ryou. May you both have pleasant dreams." Atem says as he walks out as well and closes the door.

Two dark figures came up to look at the castle. "I knew they were special to them." one sneered. "Hm looks like those two have a soft spot."

"We can use it to our advantage. Hehe this is perfect and once a little rumor start all the other kingdoms will know. Plus we get to watch those two wither away." The other one smirks. "Their kingdom will be ours."

They smirk and leave. Yugi awoke the next morning. He looked at Ryou next to him. "It all feels like it was a dream. I guess i better get some berries before he gets up."

Ryou is still asleep as he had somehow grabbed Yugi's shirt and he is refusing to let go.

"Ok ok. I won't leave." he tried to loosen the grip but failed. "Ryou? Ryou what's wrong?" he tried to shake him awake but it wouldn't work. "Ryou? Please wake up."

"Magical flying pony..." Ryou starts to sleep talk. "Pretty flowers." He starts to talk nonsense about magical rainbows and flowers.

"W-what? Ryou please go into this state. It's ok. We're safe." Yugi shook him a little harder. "Hey if you wake up. I'll get your favorite berries for breakfast."

"Hmm? Berries where?!" Ryou jumps up and hugs Yugi. "Berries." He smiles brightly.

"Yes. Yes. Berries. But first you have to take a bath." Yugi said like a parent.

"I don't want too." Ryou pouts as he drags them in bed again and nuzzles his neck. He planed on sleeping again.

"Ryou you have to. Or you can have the bitter berries for breakfast." Yugi said in a parenting tone. "Now you wouldn't want that would you?"

"No." Ryou grumbles like a child. "Will you take one with me?" He asks using his famous puppy dog eyes on Yugi.

Yugi sighed. "Fine. But you have to wash your hair young man." Yugi gently pulled him out of bed. They went to the bathroom and Yugi was amazing by the huge bathtub. He filled it with warm water and undressed himself. "Let's go Ry. Let's get you washed up for breakfast."

"This is not possible. No matter what no one can have such a big bathroom." Ryou says as he undresses himself and follows suit and sits next to Yugi.

Once they were washing their hair Akefia burst through the bathroom door and fell in the tub with the two pure demons.

"Um excuse me. What do you think you're doing!?" Yugi shouted. Akefia looked at them and blushed. "Oh shit. I'm sorry! When we didn't find you in your bed, we thought you ran off. I came running in here and tripped over your clothes." Akefia said. "Well do you mind getting out so we can finish getting washed up so i can make us breakfast?" Akefia looked at him for a second then jumped out of the tub. "Oh jeeze. Um you don't have to make breakfast. That's what the castle cooks are for." Yugi shook his head. "We do not eat meat. I will get berries for us. I promised Ryou his favorite berries if he took his bath."

Ryou nods as he blushes. He hides behind Yugi. He didn't feel comfortable with anyone seeing him naked except Yugi.

Atem walks in the bath and tries to hold off his laughter.

"Ok that's enough! You are making him uncomfortable! Now GET OUT!"Yugi shouted. This made them all jump. He turned to Ryou. "It's ok. They were just leaving." He said in a voice that said he meant business. "Yes we were. Um Atem let's go um well anywhere but here." he pulled Atem out of the room and shut the door behind them. "Wow Yugi is small but he can be scary when he wants to be." Akefia said looking at him.

"Haha yeah. He's very protective of Ryou." Atem chuckles. "I still can't believe you fell in the tub with them hehe. That was too funny."

Ryou plays with the bubbles as he puts some on Yugi's head. "Hehe this is fun. Well except that surprise fall." Ryou giggles.

"Don't worry. It won't happen again. For a couple of kings they can be some real bakas. Ok time to wash your hair." Yugi said putting shampoo in his hand.

"Yes they are." Ryou says as he lets Yugi wash his hair as he plays with the bubbles. "Why couldn't they knock first?"

"Because they don't think anything through." he said rubbing the shampoo in. "Ok time to rinse. Close your eyes tight, ok?"

"Okay." Ryou closes his eyes tight as he feels Yugi rinse the shampoo off. He shakes his head as water droplets start to fly off.

"Hey hey!" Yugi shouted throwing up his hands to block his face. He looked at himself then at Ryou. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked getting out grabbing a towel for him.

"Feed me berries?" Ryou says cutely as he gets out as well.

Yugi laughs. "Of course. But guess what, Ry." he said wrapping Ryou up and then himself.

"What?" Ryou asks as he dries off.

"I think I'll be able to get enough berries to fill your belly completely." he said leading him back to the bedroom. He got dressed. He pulled out some clean clothes of Ryou's and handed him them. "Now I want you to get dressed and wait here while I go get them. Understand?" he looked around and found a book. He walked over and picked it up. "Here Ry. Why don't you look at this? And I'll get all the berries i can find."

"Yes mommy." Ryou giggles as he grabs the book and puts it on the bed as he changes into his clothes.

Yugi gave him a hug and then left to find those two baka kings. When he couldn't find them he found some staff and asked them. They told him they were in the throne room. He walked in to find them sitting and talking.

"Atem, Akefia. Can we talk?" he asked bowing to them. 'They may be bakas but they are still the kings.' Yugi thought.

"Please rise. Yes what is it?" Akefia said. Yugi stood straight.

"Ryou has reverted back to being a child again. I promised him I would get enough berries to fill him up. Do you have a garden? And it needs to be fast he doesn't like being alone when he's like this."

"Yes we have a garden. I shall send a servant to fetch you as many berries as you want." Atem says as he snaps his fingers to summon a servant to come to him. The servant bows as Atem speaks. "Bring the finest berries in the garden please."

Yugi bowed. "Thank you. I must get back to him." said rushing out before they could respond. He practically ran to the room.

A few minutes before Yugi went to the room, Ryou woke up to himself again. "Huh? Yugi? Yugi!" Ryou looks all over their room in panic. "No no no! Yugi!" Ryou runs out of their room in search of Yugi.

When Yugi got back to the room it was empty. "Ryou? Ryou?" When he got no response he started to panic. "Oh no. He must have run out looking for me or...or...maybe he was taken. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh Ryou." he ran out of the room. "RYOU! RYOU! PLEASE RYOU COME OUT!" Yugi ran and ran looking for him. Soon he couldn't run anymore. He slid down a nearby wall and pulled his knees to his chest. He started to cry into them. "I failed him. I should've never left him. What was I thinking?"

"Yugi! Yugi! How can anyone find their way in here! Yugi!" Ryou runs around. He hasn't seen Yugi or the Kings. "No no no please Yugi come out." Ryou falls on his knees. "Yugi I'm sorry I broke my promise." Ryou starts to cry. "Yugi!"

"Yugi?" Atem kneels to Yugi's height. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Atem holds him.

Yugi looked up at Atem tears pouring from his eyes. "I failed him. I lost Ryou. I can't find him. He either ran off or was taken. I failed him Atem and now he could be hurt...or worse." Yugi cried hysterically.

Akefia stumbled upon Ryou on the ground crying. He kneeled down and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Ryou what is it? What happened?" He asked.

"Now now shhh it's okay. It's okay. I'm sure he's just lost. Come I'll help you find him but first you need to take a breath. I'm sure Ryou wouldn't want you crying now would he?" Atem says as he wipes Yugi's tears away.

"Yugi Yugi! I can't find him! He wasn't in the room and I look everywhere! Oh no what if those people came back for him." Ryou cries harder. "What if they're hurting him!? Oh no I failed! I promised to protect him. I-I wasn't strong enough. I'm so sorry Yugi." Ryou cries harder as he holds his head.

Yugi looked at Atem. "Are you sure?" he looked up at him hopeful.

Akefia pulled Ryou into a hug. "I'm sure he's ok. He came to us this morning to ask if there is a garden I bet he is there getting your berries. Why don't we go look?"

Akefia held his hand out to Ryou.

"I am." Atem smiles gently. "Maybe he's outside. You did say he wanted berries. Maybe he went to the garden to look for you there." Atem holds Yugi's hand. Yugi nodded and followed Atem to the garden.

"Really? Can we look?" Ryou looks at Akefia with hope as he takes his hand.

"Yes of course." Akefia said. He led him to the garden. Yugi sure hoped that Ryou was there.

After a few minutes later

"Well this is the garden." Atem says as he continues to hold Yugi's hand.

Ryou follows Akefia with a beating heart. He didn't know why it beat so loud. He guessed it was because he was scared for Yugi.

Akefia lead Ryou to the garden. "Here it is. I'm sure he's here. Take a look around." Yugi looked around. "Ryou please be here." he whispered walking around. Soon he noticed a thin figure with longish white hair. He smiled from ear to ear. "Ryou?" he whispered to himself.

"Yugi!" Ryou starts to shout when he turns and notices a small star shaped figure. "Yugi!" Ryou smiles brightly.

"Ryou!" Yugi ran to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh Ryou I'm so sorry. I never should have left you alone. I should have that of you coming out of that state. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Yugi kept apologizing.

Ryou hug's him tightly with some sobs. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have left the room. I-I need to learn to stop going into those states. I'm so sorry Yugi. I'll never leave again I promise." Ryou keeps promising and apologizing.

Yugi pulled him to arm's length. "Uh uh. Don't do that. You know you have that state for a reason. I was the one who in the right state of mind. I should have known better. Don't Ryou. None of this is your fault. Do you understand me?" Yugi said sternly.

"B-but if I never go into those states you never have to worry and I wouldn't have to bother you. It's my fault." Ryou sniffles as he looks down ashamed of himself.

"Stop that right now!" Yugi shouted making Ryou jump, "Just stop! You listen to me! You are not a bother to me! You are not a burden! Those states you go in are a coping mechanism! We have been through so much! You want to know what I do to cope? I try to channel it all out. But you? You go back to being an innocent child. You go back to remembering that there are beautiful things in the world. I don't mind watching over you when you do that. Because I remember that you can see the good in the world. So just please stop. Please. Don't try to shut it out like me. Please don't." Yugi said. By the end he collapsed to his knees.

"Yugi." Ryou gets on his knees and hugs him. "I promise I won't shut it out. And I want you to talk to me when your stress. I don't want you hurt." He sobs and smiles. "I care too much for you and I thank you for always being there for me. You're the best thing in the world."

Yugi hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry I flipped."

Akefia and Atem heard the yelling and came running to where the teens were. They found them on the ground in tears. "Ryou, Yugi." he whispered.

"It's fine." Ryou whispers to Yugi.

"Are you two okay? Are you guys hurt?" Atem check on them.

Yugi looked up at him. "Y-yeah. I just may have flipped out on Ryou. It's not his fault. It was mine. I shouldn't have left him and from now on, I won't leave him." he then got up and bowed to him. "I deeply apologize for the concern I caused." He then turned to Akefia and did the same to him.

"There is no trouble. You were just worried. As long as your both safe it fine but umm Yugi can I talk to you for a second?" Atem asks as he motions him to come closer.

"Oh um ok." Yugi turned to Ryou. "Please. Please stay with Akefia." he then turned to Akefia. "Don't let anything happen to him. Please." Akefia nodded.

"Of course wouldn't think of it." He smiled and turned to Atem and nodded.

Ryou nods and smiles at Yugi.

"Come here for a second." Atem leads them a bit far away so no one can hear them but close enough that Ryou could see them. "I think you shouldn't baby Ryou a lot."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked shocked. "I-I don't understand."

"Look I know your just doing the best for him but just think if you keep babying him what will happen when you're gone or when you grow up? You can't expect him to live with you forever. He looks like he doesn't know how to socialize or even feed himself if he's not told to. What would happen if you had to go away? Ryou would die because he can't take care of himself because you baby him." Atem says. "Look I don't want to sound mean but it's the truth."

"Look I-I know you mean well but I just look out for him. He does the same for me. Only...I shut out everything. I sometimes wonder what the point of going on is if that life was all we had. But then I think of Ryou and how he can still see the good and beauty in the world. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm babying him. I just don't want him to start thinking like I did and well still do." Yugi looked down. He had never told anyone about how he would think. Not even Ryou and now he had told someone he knew for what? A day?

"Maybe perhaps you're doing this because you're scared of him leaving?" Atem asks. "Look maybe your just babying him because you don't want him hurt or it's because you really want to protect him. I'm sure he wants to explore the world but unless you can see the world like he does I'm sure he won't leave you but you should let him go. At least take little steps." Atem hugs him. "The world isn't a scary place. You should try to see it a different angle. Maybe you'll see what Ryou does."

Yugi thought for a moment. He sighed "I-I don't know. I guess maybe I am babying him. B-but I don't know how to not to. I know he won't leave me but at the same time I feel like if he really sees me he'll leave. And I don't want him to think I'll leave like his father." Yugi said. He looked down. He willed himself not to cry.

"I don't think he would leave you. I'm sure if you explain yourself to him he would understand. But first I think the first step is for you to admit it." Atem says as he holds Yugi to his chest.

He let the tears fall when Atem held him. "I...I suppose...you're right. It...It's just...hard." Yugi said between breaths.

"I know it is. You must take your time with it. Shh it's okay to cry." Atem rubs his back. "Shh it's okay cry."

He pushed from Atem slightly "No. I can't. I can't let this get to me. If i do i fail. I fail Ryou and i fail all i have left. I have to shut it out or else I'm gonna break."

"It's okay to cry you know. I'm sure that if Ryou knew you were keeping all this in he would be very sad. I don't think you want that." Atem says softly as he keeps him close.

He let it all come out once he heard he could hurt Ryou like this. "I'm so scared Atem. I'm scared of losing Ryou. I'm afraid of him dying. I'm afraid of dying myself and leaving him alone. I'm afraid of dying myself. I'm tired. So tired. Tired of struggling just to live. Tired of running from people who want nothing but to harm me. I'm tired of not being able to trust anyone. I'm just ready to give it all up."

Yugi said. He then started to sob. 'I just want it to be all over.'

"It's okay. It's okay now. Your both safe. You never have to fear of being alone or Ryou being alone." He rubs his back. "You're safe here. You can trust me and Akefia. We will keep you guys safe. You'll never have to feel like this ever again." Atem says as if he was saying a promise to him.

Akefia came up and found them like this. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes." Atem says but then he looks around. "Umm Akefia. Where's Ryou?"

As they look to where Ryou is supposed to be but he's not there.

"He was right there." Akefia said. Yugi he jumped away from Atem. He looked around but couldn't find him. "No no no. You lost him. You lost him! No! Ryou! No! He's gone! The only one I have left is gone! I never should have left him. No." Yugi dropped to his knees and hugged himself. "I knew I should have stayed with him. This is what happens when I give in to weakness. He's gone." He looked towards Akefia and Atem. "Find him. I don't care what you do. Find him!"

"We will. Don't worry he probably just went to see some flowers." Atem says as he glares at Akefia. "How could you leave him alone?" Atem whisper to Akefia.

Ryou was being held by two people in a nearby tree.

"One down one more to go." The really pale one chuckled.

Ryou struggles to get free as he tries to scream for help.

"I didn't think he would go missing with me just a bit away." Akefia whispered back.

The other one covered his mouth. "Ah ah ah. You wouldn't want to do that. You see, we still have to get your little buddy. You wouldn't want something to happen to him would you?" the man smirked. "Bakura, you want to watch him while I get the other?" He asked.

"Yugi stay here I promise we will be right back with Ryou." Atem motions Akefia to move out as they look for Ryou.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure this little one won't escape." Bakura smirks darkly as Ryou's eyes widen.

'Yugi help me!' Ryou thinks as tears start forming.

Yami nodded and headed off towards the garden. He found the other sitting on the ground alone. "Oh they are making this way too easy." he whispered walking up to him. When the boy didn't notice him he kept going.

Yugi just sat there. He couldn't move. Ryou was gone and he couldn't help him. He faintly heard someone behind him then he was roughly grabbed. "Who..." he went to ask but his mouth was covered.

"Don't make a sound or your friend will be in immense pain. Understand?" Yugi nodded. The man uncovered his mouth tentatively. "ATEM! AKEF..." his mouth was covered again.

"That was definitely the wrong move to make. Let's go." Yami said and roughly dragged the boy towards where Bakura was waiting for him.

Ryou's eyes widen as he saw Yugi and the other guy coming. 'Yugi!' Ryou tried to go to Yugi but Bakura held him tightly.

"Good job. Now let's go before those two notice this one gone." Bakura smirks.

Yami nodded. He looked at the two boys. "Either of you make a sound we hurt the other. And this one already made a wrong move so we need to punish him when we get there Bakura." Yami said pointing at Yugi. His eyes widened. He looked at Ryou. 'Please stay quiet Ryou.' He knew he was just thinking but maybe he could see it in his eyes.

Akefia and Atem heard the scream that came from the direction Yugi was. They came running back to find him gone. "Shit! We're such idiots! Why didn't we take him with us!? Damn it!" Akefia screamed.

"That's just perfect." Bakura chuckles as he spreads his wings. "I'm sure you won't make a sound little angel." Bakura grabbed Ryou's chin and looked in his eyes.

Ryou nods no in fear as he didn't make a sound. He didn't want Yugi hurt. No never.

"Good. Let's go Yami." Bakura chuckles.

"Damn it. Spread out find them!" Atem says as he spreads his wings and goes to the air.

Akefia follows his lead and they head in opposite ways.

Yami pick up Yugi and unfurled his wings. He took off and started to fly south.

Akefia looked everywhere in his direction and when he didn't see them he headed back to where he took off. "I really hope Atem found them."

Atem saw two figures flying away. He recognizes them and screams. "BAKURA! YAMI!" Atem starts to fly after them.

"Damn that was too fast." Bakura growls.

"Yeah let's not chance that again. Now what are we going to do with you two?" he sneered at Yugi and Ryou. Both remained silent. Yugi hoped they would punish him by hurting HIM and not Ryou.

Akefia landed and waited for Atem to come back.

"Hmm you did say this one broke the rule." Bakura smirks evilly. "Punishment is required."

Atem growls as he flies back to Akefia. "Sound the alarm Akefia! War! I demand it!" He growls.

Akefia looked confused "War on whom exactly?"

Yami nodded. "Yes so now to think of a punishment. We could always do something to his pal but that one actually listened. Seems this one doesn't care about his pal enough to keep his mouth shut."

"Bakura and Yami! They kidnaped Yugi and Ryou." Atem yells.

"Hmm then I guess we can torture this one." Bakura grabs Yugi's chin.

"L-leave him alone!" Ryou yells as he closes his eyes.

"Those bastards!" Akefia screamed. "They are going to pay for this!"

Yugi's eyes widened. "Ryou no. I'm gonna be fine." He said.

"Wow you two really suck at following rules!" Yami said disbelieving what was going on.

"Grab our weapons and rally our allies this is war." Atem growls.

"Hmm is someone being naughty?" Bakura grabs Ryou's face and pulls it close to his. "I advise you shut the fuck up before your little friends punishment gets worse." Bakura says before he slaps Ryou.

"Atem calm down. You aren't thinking rationally. If we try to start a war it might give them all the reason to hurt or kill them." Akefia said running after Atem.

Yugi tried to get away and get to Ryou. "No! Don't touch him! He's just scared! He isn't thinking anything through! Ryou are you ok!?" He screamed.

"Shut up! You both need to shut up!" Yami screamed throwing Yugi on the ground. Yugi's wings came furling out. Yami and Bakura gaped at him. "Do you see what I see Bakura?" he roughly grabbed Yugi and pulled him from the ground.

"Then what are we going to do? Huh? The longer they are there the more they'll get hurt!" Atem screams.

"Oh my, these wings. Angel wings? This little demon is a pure heart one." Bakura says in amazement.

'Yugi!' Ryou says in his mind as he tries to move to Yugi.

"Ah ah ah." Bakura shakes his finger as he grabs Ryou's hair. "We need your little friend for a bit. Be a good boy and stay put unless you want him hurt." Bakura says as he drags Ryou to a room.

"We go after them. On our own. We can get them back. I just hope they don't find out about them being pure hearted." Akefia said.

Yami looked at Yugi "Now I understand why those two cared so much for you." Yugi looked at the ground. 'They know. Oh crap they know.' Then he realized something. 'They only know about me. Ryou is still relatively safe.'

"Do you realize what someone on the black market would pay for him?" Yami asked Bakura.

"We can only pray. Now let's go." Atem says as he flies up to the sky.

"Oh they would pay millions to have this one. Hmm I wonder if he's all pure." Bakura smirked as he had just finished throwing Ryou inside a room and locked the door. "Now little pure demon, you will tell us everything you know or else your little friend dies and I'll make sure you see it."

Akefia followed him and they headed towards the direction of Yami and Bakura.

"Please I don't know anything. Just please let us go. We won't tell anyone it was you. If not me let him go. He didn't do anything. He's here because of me. I keep putting him in danger. Just...let him go." Yugi begged.

Yami laughed. "But when we have him we have control over you. And when we have control over you we can control Atem and Akefia. Now tell us what you know. I'm sure your parents told you about being a pure heart." he said as he pinned him to the wall. "And no lying. Bakura stands by his word."

"Oh it's true. I will kill him or even worse. He looks like he follows you. Maybe I should take away his little purity a demon can have." Bakura smirks as he takes out a pitch black knife. "Now tell us what you know.

Yugi's eyes widened. "Ok ok. Just don't hurt him. All I know is that the pure hearted are very rare and we can NOT kill no matter what happens. It goes against everything in our beings. My wings are white instead of black. That's all I know. Now please let him go. Do what you want to me. Just...let...Ryou...go."

Yami seemed to consider this for a moment. "Do you know any other pure hearts?" Yugi didn't answer right away. "Remember Bakura has no problem using that knife." Yugi tensed "No! I mean no. I don't know any others. None." Yugi said.

"Hmm. Not one?" Yami asked.

"N-no." Yugi said

"I think your lying." Bakura smirks as he lets the knife softly trail at Yugi's jaw. He doesn't cut him but it looked like at any moment he would. "Now one more time. Do you know anyone else who has a pure heart?"

Yugi watched the knife as he tensed up. 'Don't tell them. He will be in danger.' "No. I don't." Yugi said.

"Hmm alright. Now a little punishment for earlier." Bakura smirks as he kicks Yugi in the guts hard. "Next time don't break our rules."

Yugi doubled over holding his stomach and coughed. Yami just watched him. Yugi was in massive pain. "W-what are you guys gonna do with us?...With me?" he asked after coughing up a storm.

"You are going to the black market while your little friend, well I'm sure he'll be a good sex toy for a while." Bakura smirks evilly.

"Keep him with you Yami. I'll see when the next auction is for this little one." Bakura says as he walks away.

Yugi's eyes widened "No! Leave him alone! He has nothing to do with this!" He yelled at Bakura as he walked away. "Please!" he looked up at Yami. "How could you!? I understand you aren't pure but neither are Atem or Akefia! They protected us!" he shouted.

"They protected you!? Are you kidding!? They didn't give a damn about you! If they did they wouldn't have left you two all alone as easy targets! They didn't care then and they don't care now!" Yami shouted.

Yugi felt tears come. "No. You're wrong. They care. They saved us." Yugi said.

"If they cared so much then where are they?" Yami asked. Yugi just looked away from him.

"Yugi! Yugi! Please let me out! I need to go to Yugi!" Ryou bangs on the door. His arms and hands red from all the banging. "Please. Please don't hurt Yugi." He cries as he lets his wings go out. "Yugi...Yugi."

"Oh would you shu-" Bakura was about to tell him off when he saw Ryou's pure white wings. "So the squirt did lie." He cracks a grin.

"Yugi." Ryou looks up with tears as he reverted to a child. "Where's Yugi? Yugi!" Ryou runs out of the room which surprised Bakura.

"Hey get back here!" Bakura runs after Ryou.

"Yugi!" Ryou calls out as his wings cover his upper body.

"Ryou? Ryou! No put your wings away!" Yugi shouted. Yami looked at Ryou then at Yugi. "You little bitch. We warned you what would happen if you lied!" Yami shouted. He slapped Yugi across the face. He grabbed him by his throat and lifted him up against the wall. "Now you need to pay." He nodded towards Bakura.

Bakura nods as he was about to grab Ryou but Ryou pushes Yami.

"Don't hurt Yugi!" He cries as he grabs Yugi and hugs him. "Yugi did they hurt you? Yugi don't die please." Ryou cries as his wings wrap around both of them.

"That little fucker." Bakura growls as he grabs Ryou's hair and pulls him up. "His wings are whiter. He's purer than the squirt." He says as he continues to pull on his hair.

"Ahh stop! Yugi! Help me!" Ryou cries as he tries to get Bakura to stop pulling his hair.

Yugi watched as Ryou was about to be dragged away. He felt the urge to protect him. Suddenly he saw a light. Yami never saw it coming. Yugi gained a ton of strength out of nowhere. He pushed Yami who went flying across the room. He looked at Bakura who stood in shock. "Let. Him. Go."

"What the hell? The little prick, you're going to pay for that!" Bakura yells as he throws Ryou at the wall. "Don't think you can fight against me squirt. I won't be as nice as Yami." Bakura's wings spread as he launches himself to Yugi.

Yugi spread his wings and grabbed Bakura. He was strong. Yugi had a hard time. He tried to pin to the wall.

"Not happening." Bakura grabs Yugi by the throat and slams him on the wall.

Ryou looks up and shows pure fear as there is a hole and cracks on where Bakura smashed Yugi.

"Y-Yugi..."

Yugi tries to pry his hands off. His wind pipe was being crushed. His lungs were beginning to burn. His vision going black. 'No. I need to protect Ryou. I can't die yet.' Yugi took all of his strength and put it into his arms and hands. He started to push with all he had.

"You're better as a throw rug." Bakura puts a bit more strength to it but suddenly he feels a burning sensation. "Ahh!" Bakura screams as he lets go of Yugi.

Ryou's body is engulfed in a bright glow of light that reach the two.

"What the hell?" As the light got brighter the more it burned Bakura. "Shit. This isn't over you bastards." Bakura flies out the window.

Yugi collapsed to the ground. His eyes barely open. "R-Ryou..." said as he began to lose consciousness.

Akefia and Atem had finally made it. They had gotten to where Yami and Bakura took Yugi and Ryou.

"Yugi!" Ryou cuts out the light and goes back to a child. "No Yugi. Wake up! Wake up! Don't leave me! YUGI!" Ryou cries.

"What the hell happened?" Atem almost screams as he notices many broken things. He was more worried about Yugi and Ryou. "Yugi!"

Akefia runs over to Yugi's limp body. He looks for a pulse. "He's there. But only just. We need to get him a healer. And fast." he said looking at Atem.

"Then let's take him." Atem picks up Yugi and spreads his wings. "Take Ryou and hurry out." Atem flies fast back to the castle.

"Yugi! Yugi!" Ryou cries as his eyes are just filled with sadness his wings spread as he tries to fly.

Akefia grabs him firmly but gently. "Shhh. Yugi is going to see the doctor. He's a bit sick." He lifted Ryou. "How about we get some flowers then pay him a visit. I'm sure he'd like that, don't you?" he asked trying to get Ryou to calm down.

"Flowers? Yugi flowers." Ryou says looking at Akefia with sadness and loss of hope.

"Yes let's get him some flowers. Which ones are his favorite?" He asked.

"Purple flowers." Ryou says as he holds Akefia's hand. "Forest." He starts to pull on it.

Akefia put a smile on. "Ok. Let's go get him purple flowers." he let Ryou lead him.

Ryou smiles a little as they get out of the castle. He liked the forest when the bigger demons were not mean to him or Yugi. "Flowers hehe flowers!" Ryou giggles as he starts to skip. "Hurry."

"Ok ok. I'm coming." Akefia stumbled after.

'I sure hope Yugi wakes soon. If Ryou is like this while he is still alive. I can only imagine what he'll be like if Yugi doesn't wake up' he thought

Atem flew as fast as he could back to the place. "Hold on Yugi." He mutters as he flies in the castle. "Isis emergency!"

Isis, the head healer, runs to him. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure just heal him." Atem says as he lays Yugi on the healing bed.

"Yes sir." Isis starts to work on healing Yugi.

Yugi dreamed of Ryou. He dreamt of his soft smile and how he can make a person feel at ease. Then his dream turned nightmare. He found Ryou laying the ground covered in blood. He wasn't moving. "Ryou? Ryou wake up! Please wake up!" he shook him. After a while he could just look at his hands covered in blood. Ryou's blood.

After a while Isis had mange to heal him. "He needs rest and bed stay. He shouldn't move for a while too." Isis says.

"Thank you." Atem picks up Yugi and walk to Yugi's room.

After Akefia and Ryou got as many flowers as they could both carry they went back to the castle. They entered the teens' room and found Yugi sleeping in the bed and Atem sitting next to him.

"Yugi!" Ryou runs to Yugi and hugs his sleeping form and cries. "I'm sorry I'm sorry." He continues to apologize.

Yugi's eyes flutter open and he looks down at Ryou. He puts a weak hand on his back. "Now now. None of that. Its ok little man." He said smiling at him softly. "Just happy my little guy is safe."

"Yugi!" Ryou hugs him more. "You're awake!" He smiles and kisses him all over his face. He had turned back to his normal self. "I'm so sorry if I didn't let myself get captured this would have happened." He says sadly.

"No Ryou. Stop. Don't even think about going that way. We are safe and that's what matters. You saved us. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here." Yugi said.

"But I-I'm sorry." Ryou looks down and shows him the purple flowers he and Akefia got for him. He blushes a bit as he closes his eyes.

Yugi looks down at the flowers. He sighed. He took them. "Ry, they're gorgeous. Thank you." Yugi handed them to Akefia. "Can we please have a vase for these?"

Akefia nodded "Of course." he walked off.

"Now Ry crawl into bed buddy. It's time for bed. You need your rest." Yugi said patting beside him.

"But I'm not tried." Ryou yawns as he rubs his eyes cutely.

"Clearly. But just amuse me and lay down will you?" Yugi said. "For me?"

Ryou smiles and nods as he climbs into bed pushing Atem away as he lies against Yugi's chest.

"Okay maybe I deserved that." Atem mutters as the looks at them.

Yugi just glared at him slightly. He remembered what Yami had said but pushed it from his head. He wrapped his arms around Ryou and fell asleep. Ryou had fallen asleep already as there were some flowers stuck in his hair.

"Such a troublesome pair. One is a child while the other is an adult who's a child." Bakura chuckles as he appears on the window.

"Bakura." Atem glares.

"Calm down I'm not here to fight. In fact I'm here to warn you." Bakura says as Yami appears next to him.

"Warn me?" Atem gives them a confused look.

Yami nodded. "Yes."

"You see those two can kill you." Bakura smirks. "These burn marks are the proof of how the paler one can try to kill a demon." He shows the marks. "I'm sure you think there nice but when we had them they showed many, many holy things." Bakura says as he sees the shock face on Atem and Akefia, who just got there.

"We cannot possibly trust these two. We did once and look where it put those two." he said pointing to the teens on the bed.

"Oh well look at Yami." Bakura says as he motions Yami to tell them what happen with Yugi.

Yami nodded. "I had Yugi pinned. Suddenly Ryou came running out and everything went crazy. Bakura grabbed Ryou. Next thing I know I'm being thrown across the room. This is the result." Yami turned and showed his wings. They were bruised and cut. One had a huge gash on it.

'That's too much to be a lie.' Atem thinks as he looks at Yami's wings. "Shit."

Akefia couldn't believe what he was hearing and seeing. "How can these two small and weak boys do this kind of damage?" he asks

"Because they're not. Do you two even know why pure hearts are rare?" Bakura asks.

"No?" Atem says but he questions.

"Because they can kill other demons with holy powers. They're angels born into a demon body. That's why they don't look harmful, it's to trick you." Bakura explains.

"No, no. I can't believe it. I won't. There's no way those two are killers. They must have had a good reason for their actions." he thought for a moment. "Yami, you said when Bakura grabbed Ryou that's when Yugi threw you right?" Yami nodded. "Well how did he grab him?"

"He grabbed him by the hair and started to pull him away from Yugi." Yami answered.

"Ok and Bakura when Ryou burned you were you hurting Yugi?" Akefia asked

"Choking him in the air to be exact." Bakura says as he wasn't ashamed of what he did.

"No wonder. They did it to protect each other. I doubt even they know what they did." Atem says with a sigh.

"Exactly! They didn't do it consciously. They were protecting each other. When you hurt one the other protects." Akefia said.

"Che, it doesn't matter. Even if you two don't hurt them you might end up in even worse conditions they are. We are still demons after all. The light of the holy will kill us." Bakura says

"Well see here's the difference between us and you. We don't plan on hurting them." Akefia said in a low deadly voice. "You can't honestly still stand by them." Yami said in a disbelieving tone.

"Of course. We promise them we would never leave them. We will protect them." Atem says.

Bakura and Yami look at each other before they start to laugh.

"You protect them! Ha! What a laugh!" Bakura laughs. "You couldn't even protect them today!"

This comment made Akefia's blood boil. "Yes we know ok! We let them down today. And knowing Yugi? He'll remember. He won't let Ryou out of his sight. It was bad enough before all this when Ryou recessed to being a child. Now it's going to be ten times harder to gain his trust completely. And it's my fault! I left Ryou alone. If i hadn't then none of this would have happened." Akefia said. "But you know what it won't happen again. I promise you. If you even think of harming them in any way i will not hesitate to rip you to shreds. Understand?"

"Oh? Don't tell me you actually fell for these pure hearts." Bakura sneered.

"That is none of your concern! Now I suggest you leave." Akefia said

"Oh why don't you make me Akefia?" Bakura smirks. "You do know that if you ever defile a pure heart they lose their wings." He smirks.

"Oh I'd love to. And yes I do know that." Akefia said.

"Bakura let's go. I don't have the energy for this. Its bad enough flying with my wings." Yami said.

"Fine. Until we meet again." Bakura smirks as he brings out his wings and flies out.

Atem glares at the two as if he glares hard enough they would burst into flames.

Akefia sighed. "Come Atem we must rest." he said making his way to leave

"It's not true you know." Ryou says in his sleep. "We don't lose our wings. It's actually a myth created by the demons who didn't want pure hearts to reproduce."

"Ryou. I apologize for waking you. Please do go back to sleep." Akefia said.

"I am asleep. You're talking to a sleeping person." Ryou mutters out as he cuddles closer to Yugi.

"Well the only thing Bakura said was true. They truly are a weird pair." Atem says as he walks out of the room.

"I agree." Akefia said following him.

* * *

Akiko: Ok guys we hope you liked this chapter. We'll be posting chapter 3 as soon as I get it edited. Warning the chapters get longer haha. Ely and I don't know how it just happens. Well R&R! I'll hand it off to Ely now.

Ely: Yeah it gets out of hand sometimes. Oh well, haha. See you all later. Ciao Ciao.


End file.
